


An Announcement

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: I'm always a slut for Sprace, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Anonymous asked “Could you write sprace telling the other newsies they're together”





	

Spot and Race had always been pretty close, even more so after the strike ended. Nobody really questioned it. Even before the strike, Race was known as the one non-Brooklyn newsie that could sell in Brooklyn, or just be in Brooklyn in general. Sure, newsies from other boroughs were allowed in on some accounts, but they were only ever really allowed if they wanted or needed to talk to Spot. Race was able to come and go as he pleased, sometimes without even saying hello to Spot. They were close friends, and everyone knew that.

They had gotten closer after the strike though, and kept getting closer. Race was spending more time in Brooklyn, and Spot was making more frequent visits to Manhattan; which was a rare occurrence anyway. If any newsies noticed this, they didn't mention it. It was probably in fear of Spot Conlon.

Race and Spot had been a thing for a few months. It was three months after the strike ended, and they'd been together for two. They did a good job hiding it too. Well, it was more like hiding in plain sight. Already having been close friends, they were already touchy with each other. Race and Spot would always have their arms around the other’s shoulders. It wasn't an odd sight to see them so close all the time, so it was easy to hide in that regard. Race was getting impatient though. He'd been wanting to tell at least the Manhattan newsies almost since the beginning. He knew they'd be okay with it. Hell, Jack was the leader of the Manhattan newsies, more or less, and it was no secret that Jack liked more than girls. Most of the newsies in Manhattan were the same too, it was like they all flocked to Jack, like they knew. Mush and Blink, Specs and Romeo, and probably some more. Spot had been hesitant about telling them though. He was sure it was less okay in Brooklyn, and he was a little afraid, though he'd never admit that.

“Spot, come on! If we tell ‘em we'll have another safe space! We'd have more than your room in the Brooklyn lodging house. I’s sure they'd understand to keep it a secret and away from Brooklyn too. Please? I wanna tell ‘em, these guys is family to me.” That's what finally broke Spot and he caved. Having a place that would probably be even safer than his private room in Brooklyn would probably feel really nice, and Race mentioning how they were family made Spot understand. He trusted them, they were family, and he wanted them to know. So Spot was okay with it, and they planned to tell them the next day.

“Okay so the plan is, we go in, we call the fella’s attention, and then I announce it okay? Everyone should be in there right about now. You sure you okay with this?” Race was excited to tell everyone, but he wanted to make sure that Spot was ready.

“I'm okay, that sounds like a good plan. Let's go.” Spot and Race walked in, Race in front, and Race called everyone's attention.

“Hey fellas! I got somethin’ to say!” Everyone turned their head to Race at the sound of his voice. Race was right everyone was there, even Davey.

“So me and Spot, we’s been datin’ for about two months now, and I decided it was time to tell you.” Race grabbed Spot’s hand and raised it into the air. Spot’s face was pretty indifferent, but Race could see the small blush on his cheeks.

“Yeah, we know.” Blink was messing with a deck of cards in the corner. Race looked at him very confused.

“You knew? What do ya mean ya knew? We ain't told anyone ‘till now!” A few of the guys started laughing and Race squinted his eyes. 

“You didn't need to tell us, it was easy to tell.” Davey spoke up this time from his seat next to Jack.

“What? How was- It wasn't- I thought- Ugh whatever!” Race grumbled and sat down on the nearest empty bed.

“No need to be so grouchy Race, we’s okay with it at least, right?” Jack smiled at him and he smiled back.

“Yeah, okay. See Spot? Told they'd be fine with it.” Race turned to Spot, who followed him to the bed, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Spot shoved his arm and laughed. Then everything was normal. Nothing changed after they told them, and both Spot and Race were grateful. Race really did have a nice family here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always nice! If you have any requests you can send them to me on tumblr bentylershook !!!
> 
> P.S. I'm posting this on my phone because my computer is messed up currently so sorry if this comes out weird.


End file.
